Truth rewritten
by dm.skydriver.9
Summary: Harry spent last 14 years living his life and not knowing the truth
1. Chapter 1

_I dont own Harry Potter just my imagination._

_I have rewrote this story and I like where it is so far. Ignore the books as this story is going my way. Have fun reading. Please read and review._

_prologue,,,,,,,,,_

_Harry potter had went through four years of hogwarts and was fed up with everything as he knew someone was making him into something he was not. He came across some information which he was sure no one wanted him to know. He quickly decided he was not going to be no ones fool any longer. He wasnt sure who his real friends were but he knew he was going to find out and soon. He was not exactly who everyone thought he was._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Harry was tired of everything he had been through the recent years and knew he was no longer going to be a weapon to no one. He was going to take his life in his own hands for once. He sat down and decided to write a letter to someone no one would expect.

**Dear Lord malfoy**

**As you know I have always done what i was told but after today that will stop.**

**I know you was friends with my mother at one time. I have never saw the Wills of my parents and as I have read the laws I know that my magical guardian is not legally allowed to withhold my information on my inheritance.**

**Harry Potter**

To say Lucius was surprised was an understatement. He never expected for the boy who lived to contact him. He however cast locking charms on his study door and sat down to read what the famous boy had written.

He knew his friend had changed over the years but to decieve everyone was not something Lord Malfoy would have expected. He had been friends with Lily while in school, and after that as well. He knew the boy needed the truth and not secrets. He quickly wrote back knowing the boy needed answers and now.

**Lord Harry James Potter**

**Harry you are right Your guardian is required to tell you everything when you reach 11 years old. He could lose his titles or magic for withholding the information from you. I will help you all I can. As your mother being friends with me yes we were before school but things happened to stop that at fault of us both. I am not Severus and I believe that you are innocent in the fault. The headmaster has decieved everyone in his way to power.**

** I will take guardianship if that is your wish.**

** Lord Malfoy**

Harry was happy as he read the letter knowing that he was finally going to get the truth. He knew he wasn't going to trust just anyone but there was some reason his parents had entrusted his welfare to the Malfoy Senior. He quickly circled Lucius name on the parchment and smirked as the name turned blood red. Then he sat down to quickly write back to Lucius.

Dear Lord Malfoy

Thank you. I will accept you as my guardian as my parents have wanted. I need a lot of information that is not being given to me as I want to take my rightful place in the wizarding world as Lord Potter. I have received copies of my legal documents as well as my parents and godfathers Will. I need someone to help me with all the legalitys, and help to get away from Albus Dumbledore.

Sincerely Harry Potter

NEXT DAY

A knock came on the door as everyone was getting up from the table. Lucius smirked as the door was opened by the fattest muggle he had ever saw. "What can i do for you?" asked the man.

"I am here for harry Potter. " said the man, smirking.

"Why do you want the boy?" asked Vernon not understanding this man was a freak to.

"I am his legal guardian and he is to leave here immediently." said Lucius, smirking at the muggle. "Hand over the boy and his things, NOW!"

Vernon glared at being told what to do in his own home. "Freak get up here now." said Vernon, not seeing the man behind him pull out a wand.

Potter quickly showed up as fast as he could. His few belongings in a bag in his pocket.

Lucius quickly said a spell that was time delayed. Before motioning for Harry to follow him quickly.

As the door closed no one knew or saw that the great whale of a guy start to lose his hair.

A yell quickly erupted from the house.

He smirked as he found himself inside gringotts seated in front of a golden desk seated beside Lord malfoy. They waited in silence for the Manager of gringotts. They didn't wait long for the manager came into the office along with two other goblins, one that harry recognized as griphook which he knew he couldn't trust. He sat straighter knowing that his title called for it.

"Lord Malfoy! Lord Potter, what can I help you with today?" asked the manager taking his seat.

"We are here to right the wrongs done to Lord Potter."

"Gringotts has wronged you?" asked the manger.

"Im not sure as of yet. But I think that we need to talk privately if you would, your majesty."

He turned to the other goblins, "Dismissed,"

As they walked out , harry felt the magic stir, he knew they were in private now.

"First I want lord and lady potters wills examined." Said Lord Malfoy. "Harry has never received any copy of the will as required by law. Until Himrock sent his file to him."

"How is that?" asked the King, "We have sent the copy to 4 private drive."

I did not receive any mail except for the letter from hogwarts.

"Griphook get in here." Said the king, into a gray box.

"Your majesty."

Bring me all records of Lord Potter. And lady Potter NOW.

The records were soon on his desk, and the king examined everything. He knew that someone had altered the records to fit their own golden pockets. He was angry. No one was messing with his kingdom. He searched the records with his magic and felt the magic of two goblins.

******Guards!Arrest Griphook and Graslei NOW**

Harry and Lucius was shocked that the king had arrested the goblins and knew that they were in trouble. They stayed seated in silence, waiting to see what will happen next. The king turned back to them.

Lord Potter we will get to the bottom of this and everything will be righted I swear on my magic and my kingdom.

Harry knew that the goblin was trustworthy as no one has ever got that promise before. He smiled as he spoke. Your majesty King Brathik of the High Goblin nation, I accept your promise.

Please call me Brathik, you are friend to all goblins nation. Lord Potter.

"I want a copy of all bank statements from the time my parents were murdered till now." said Harry knowing what he needed to see. "I have been denied what is mine rightfully."

The King knew that he had to investigate all accounts now that 2 goblins had lined their own pockets with gold, to appease a wizard. No one was going to make a mockery of gringotts.

******All accounts are frozen until rightful time for Lord Potter to recall his keys.**

******Lord Potter account 5975486482 **

******Lady Evans account 62418741**

******NETLINK account 312467854**

******Merlin account 32170045478**

******68% Prophet stock**

******20% Ministry**

******78% Gringotts**

******97% stock with undisclosed** items in vaults.

Do you wish to accept the Potter Rings?

Yes.

The rings appeared in front of Harry Potter, who was quick to place them on his left hand.

The King handed over parchments for the boy to sign and Lord Malfoy to witness.

******As of today, your accounts have been unfrozen. You will need a new account manager as I have personally removed the last two. **

What about Himrock?

******Good choice.**

"******Himrock come to me now."**

KNOCK KNOCK

******Enter**

Himrock bowed as required, as he entered the king office.

******As of today, you are the only manager for Potter and Black accounts.**

Thank you, your majesty. I wont let you down.

******I know you wont. I am raising you pay as you have found fradulent access to our clients accounts. As you time allows, I would like you to review everyones accounts that Albus Dumbledore has access to.**

Yes your majesty!

******You may go.**

Himrock left quickly smirking as only a goblin could. He knew he was going to right all the wrongs that his goblin brothers had done. He now was the richest and most powerful goblin just under the King. He smirked as he knew he was going to stick it to the long beard wizard that thought he was better then anyone.

Here is a book of your assets:

___As Harry opened it he was surprised to say the least._

___Name: Harrison Donn Delano Potter_

___Familial Name: Stranger in the dark_

Pages after pages told of his assets to which no one could read unless they were parselmouth.

Soon their business was concluded, with Lord Potter finding out the truth about a lot he had no clue to. He was also the heir to the Blacks as his godfather had made sure the boy would never want for anything. Lord Malfoy knew that the famous boy-who-lived was going to be more powerful then even he thought. He smiled as quickly took his leave of the goblin King and walked out of Gringotts along with his newly appointed son.

What was going to happen now? No one knew but he knew that the next few days would be hell for Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 2

Harry and Lucius arrived at Malfoy Manor without any mishap. Harry was still unsure of exactly what to think, but he knew he made the right decision in making Lucius his rightful magical guardian. Once inside Harry was shown a room, in which he thanked Lucius for and decided he needed time alone to think. He laid back on the nice bed as stared at the ceiling thinking about everything he knew. He was surprised to see his owl fly in the window, and land upon the head of the bed, quietly watching him. "Hedwig, Im glad you found me." said Harry, quietly petting her. "I dont know where we will be living just yet."

POP

"Master tell Mindy he wants you in his study." Said the house elf.

"Thank you Mindy." Said Harry standing to follow the elf out of the room.

Harry quickly found himself inside the study, seated in front of his now legal guardian.  
" Harry, we have a lot we need to go over. Some of which we have already discussed at Gringotts." Said Lucius, "As for where you will be living is up to you."

"I would like to see the estates I own before I make my decision on my resident." Said Harry, thinking of exactly what he needed to know.

"I thought as much. Now we can get that done as soon as I come back home tomorrow." Said Lucius, "just let me know which one you would like to see first, or we can just visit them as they are listed."

"Yes, please." Said Harry, not really caring which estate he saw first.

"Are you returning to hogwarts?" asked Lucius, wondering if Harry wanted to return to Hogwarts or not.

"I have not really thought about that yet." Said Harry, "I don't really know who I can trust in that castle anymore."

"I understand, as to what my job is, all I will do is make sure no one can touch you legally. I will not make you choose unless you wish it. I am your magical guardian not you father." said Lucius, " As your guardian I can legally adopt you if you so wish."

"I will think about that," said Harry wondering if that was such a good idea. "I appreciate all the work you have and may do in the future."

"No need." said Lucius, "Thank you. As I recieved your letter the spell was broken and I am planning to have the potion brewed for memory restoration."

"I would like to know if there is a potion or spell to check for magical blocks." said Harry, "As I was younger I could learn without a book now I learn very little no matter how hard I study."

"I see." said Lucius, "Gringotts has the only legal spell, and I believe you are in need of a law wizard to legally do as you need. I have one that I can send a message to as he is not understand Dumbledore's thumb."

"Please do!" said Harry, "I would like to do everything I can to become the man I am suppose to be."

"As you are under age, I will do everything with you consent, and not without it." said Lucius, "As one thing you are not aware I am your mother's biological brother, we have different fathers and the same mother. She is in fact a pureblood and not a half blood. I am glad to have the oppurtunity to help my only nephew."

"Thank you uncle Lucius." said Harry smiling.

"You may return to your room or look on the grounds." said Lucius smirking.

Once he return to his room he open the book he received from Gringotts, and decided to see what he could find out from it.

**POTTER**

**vaults-5**

**1* Slytherin Estate**

**2* Griffindor Estate**

**3* Potter Family**

**4* Rome Estate**

**5* Akzaban**

**Galleons: 7,678,688,578**

**House/Propertys: *Griffindor Manor**

***Hogwarts**

***Azkaban Island**

*** Potter Manor, castle, Island**

**Investments: Ollivanders-30%**

**Growth Farms Magical Plants* 75%**

**Various Stocks 30%**

**Vault contents: Undisclosed **

**Trust vault for Hogwarts: 100,000 renewed once year**

Harry was very shocked as he owned half of Hogwarts and he was rich. He decided to look farther in the book as saw a section that included his parents will as well as personal letters from his parents.

_**Dear harry,**_

_**Hi Harry, this is your mum and dad. We have passed away trying to do what is right.**_

_**As we write this you are playing on your father lap changing his hair colors. You have always been able to do that since you was six months old. Harry I am not now or ever a muggleborn. I am pureblood and sister to Lucius Malfoy. The truth has been hidden as father wanted me safe. He never trusted Dumbledore and the truth is neither do I. Your father thinks he can do no wrong so I do not tell him what I know. **_

_**Your father biological father is Tom Riddle not Potter, tho his name was changed to Potter and Riddle is his biological name. Tom Riddle is not completely evil but he had his life control as I fear you may have if Dumbledore has his way. We love and adore you Harry and wish you all the best my son. Take care of your self Harry and dont trust easily.**_

_**Luv Mum and Dad**_

_**Harry sat and thought over everything. He wondered how this life was going to be.**_

_**Please Review!1**_

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

He came upon a page that said Marriage contracts and his eyes went wide, he turned to the page and he was beyond surprised to see that he had 80 marriage contracts drawed up for him to accept. The marriage contracts was between him and

Luna Lovegood

Ginerva Weasley

Hannah Abbott

Patil Twins

Millicent Bulstrode

Pansy Parkinson

Cho Chang

**Susan Bones**

**Lavender Brown**

Gabrielle Delacour

Cindy Smith

Most girls he never heard of that not in Hogwarts

**2 hours later***

**Harry awoke to the summons of his uncle Lucius calling him to his study. He grabbed his book and headed down. As he entered the study he was glad to find the study empty except for Lucius.**

**Lucius waited for Harry to speak knowing the boy mind was somewhere else.**

**"Uncle Lucius, what do you know of marriage contracts?"**

**"Enough. Is there a marriage contract for you?"**

**"More like 80." said Harry, watching Lucius face turn white.**

**"Well you can not marry all of them, so we will need to see what is required for your Lordship."**

**"Well I know of Three Lordship, by reading of this book. Potter, Black, and Merlin! **

**"Well that is three wifes, because each of the Lordship has to have a wife for each. WHat other Lordship do you have, Harry?"**

**"Lord Azkaban, and Lord of Lost Isle."**

**"Neither has had a Lord in over 100 years so ..." Lucius got up and grabbed a ancestry book from his shelf and quickly found what he was looking for. **

**"Lord Azkaban has to have 2 wifes and Lord of the Lost isle has to have one wife. That is a total of 6 wifes ."**

**"Why does Azkaban need 2 wifes?" **

**"One for east Azkaban and one for West Azkaban. They are to be ruled by separate Ladies and one Lord."**

**"How am I to keep up with one wife let alone 6 wifes?" asked Harry, slamming his head into the back of the settee he was seated on. **

**"Harry stop that, no Lord acts that way." said Lucius putting the book back, and taking his seat once more.**

**"Who is the first marriage contract, with?"**

**"Luna Lovegood!"**

**"Ok they have no on other marriage contract. Next?"**

**"Ginerva Weasley!"**

**"Do you like her?" asked Lucius, not wanting the match for his charge as he knew Molly personally and she was beyond kissing Dumbledore Butt.**

**"No she is just Ron little sister."**

**"We can cancel that contract out, all you need to do is take a pen and place an X over her name and it will cancel it out. " Harry did as he said and smirked as he knew that the money would stop going into the Weasley account.**

**Next?"**

**"Hannah Abbott?"**

**"You need to meet her and decide along with Luna Lovegood. Next?"**

**"Patil Twins?"**

**"Padma Patil has a marriage contract already in effect so that takes her out, and Parvarti an not marry as she has disgraced her family until she makes right the wrong she has done." **

**"Millicent Bulstrode, " **

**"She is betrothed to a Theodore Nott." **

**"Pansy Parkinson?"**

**"She can be married as she sees fit. She may make a good match."**

**"Cho Chang?"**

**"She is betrothed to my son as of four years ago. Lets set up meeting with Pansy, Luna, and Hannah before we go through the rest of the marriage contracts if that is all right with you Harry. As we need to check out your properties to choose a place for you to live."**

Harry agreed and look at his book showing the properties he owned.

Who would be Harry 6 wifes? Read and Review! Anyone have any idea who the wifes should be?

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Chapter 2

Harry was once more upstairs in his room, that Lucius said was to be used by him until such time as he felt he could move into one of his properties.

He was surprised to find a Black Phoenix upon his bed awaiting his arrival. He took the letter from the phoenix and waited for the Phoenix to disappear, when he didnt Harry knew the letter needed a reply.

_De_ar_ Lord Of Azkaban_

_We are very thrilled to hear you have came back to us. There_

_is much to be done and wrongs to be righted. When _

_can the council meet _with you to set the Isle

of Azkaban in order as it should be.

We need to take control of the

prison and to gain

control back

of the dementers.

Send a reply back with Midnight with date and time to set up a meeting.

Thank you for your time Lord of Azkaban and Isle.

Your loving country

Azkaban

He hurried down to Lucius study knowing the man would be there, he knocked and waited for Lucius to tell him to enter.

"What is it Harry?"

"I have recieved a letter from Azkaban requesting a meeting with me."

"I see, well when would you like to set the meetng up? As I see you will need me to come along, to Azkaban."

"Would tomorrow be to soon?"

"I believe it will be the best time. I will have the elfs fit you with new robes to fit your station."

"Thank you Uncle."

"Send a letter back stating you will meet along with I at no later then 1:30 PM."

"I will do that as soon as I enter my room. Good day."

"Good day Harry."

Next Day

The council was awaiting Harry and Lucius in the meeting chambers. "Presenting my Lord of Isle Azkaban long may he rule." Everyone stood as he entered the room, and was quickly shown his seat at the head of the table, with Lucius placed beside him on his left.

"My Lord," said the first council man, "My name is Shodum I am the warden of Azkaban prison."

"My lord," said the second council man," My name is Eric, I am the warden of Weaponry and Army personel."

"My Lord," said the third council man, " My name is Sinthur. I am the Warden of Azkaban Tribunal and hospital."

"My Lord," said the fourth council man," My name is Eden, I am the warden of school and orphanage."

"My lord," said the fifth council man," My name is Esipan. I am warden of Treasury and Taxes."

"Thank you!" said Harry at the urging of Lucius. "As It has just ecenty came to my attention that I hold the Lordship of Azkaban, I would like to be brought up to date on everything, and I am aware that it will take time."

"My Lord, if I may speak openly?" asked Shodum, with his head bowed.

"You may Shodum," said Harry, waiting for the man to speak.

"My lord, The ministry has taken over the prison and the dementers have run amuck. We need to rein them in before we lose all control of them."

"I see. As I have control and am the Lord I will make them return."

**AS LORD OF AZKABAN I DEMAND THE RETURN OF ALL DEMENTERS NOW!**

A thin man stood up and walked to the window, he quickly turned and bowed before Harry. "They are returning my Lord."

"As it should be." said Harry, speaking to Lucius, shaking his head. "Where is the Commander of my guard?"

"My Lord, he has defected and was found to be a spy for a one ALbus Dumbledore." said Shodum.

"I see, and he is where exactly?" asked Harry, frowning.

"In Azkaban prison."

"Release him and bring him and Sirius Black to me at once." said Harry.

Shodum bowed in front of Harry and quickly left.

"You all will file reports with me as what you need or request within reason. I will review them at convience and get back with you." said Harry, "Is there any other business to be considered?"

"MY Lord," said "When will you take back control of our people and our isle?"

"Soon," said Harry." This is my land and people, I will rule without the help of the ministry."

KNOCK KNOCK

Enter Shodum! said Harry, knowing who was at the door.

My Lord!" said Shodum, "Sirius Black and Eric Timson."

"Thank you, take your place." said Harry.

"Eric Timson, step forward."

Eric bowed in front of his lord, knowing his life may be forfeit.

"I will ask once for the truth, why have you betrayed your lord and land?"

"Albus promised me everything I want if I would make sure the Azkaban army was his to use at will. We set plans in motion to take over the wizarding world as he said the Lord would not return. In one year Azkaban would forfeit the the Ministry unless Our lord took his rightful place."

"I see and what has Albus gave you."

"He gave me my wife and made my brother think he is a muggle Vernon DUrsley who is married to the boy who lived aunt."

"I see and do you know what the punishment is for betray me?"

"My life is forfeit my lord."

"Wrong?" said Harry, "You are to work as a house elf for the term of six years without magic and it will be bond. You will be charmed as to not reveal anything you know or have known within the time you have served as commander. Lucius would you like the use of this man for the term of six years?"

"Yes, My lord!" said Lucius knowing he needed to show respect in front of these people.

"So it shall be." said Harry, "Shodum get this man ready for his punishment. His wife marriage is now annulled and she may return back to her people or become my ward."

"My lord!" said Shodum taking the man out of the room.

"Sirius Black," said Harry, "As I know you have been wrongly accused and in prisoned You may now seek citizenship of the Isle of Azkaban and all property is to be returned to you as well as the Head of Black."

"Thank Y...Y..You!" said Sirius, his voice Raw.

"Council you are dismissed." said Harry, waiting until they left to talk to Sirius the right way.

"Paddy?" asked Harry, wondering if the man still had his memory.

Sirius looked up at the man who called him Paddy. "Ha..rry is that re..ally you?"

"Yes, Paddy." said Harry hugging his godfather.

"How?"

"Lucius has helped me to become the man I need to be. I am not trust the headmaster or anyone in his league. "

"Lucius, my brother. Thank you." said Sirius.

"Always brother." said Lucius. "Harry we need to return home. Sirius may come along if he so wishes. As no one can touch him as you have gave him immunity."

"Padfoot?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry."

Sirius came home with Harry and Lucius but what troubles lay ahead for the man and his godson?

Harry soon found out some more truths and had asked Lucius to stay his guardian until such time as he took emancipation. Lucius agreed and Sirius was happy as no one needed to know he was free yet. He asked Harry if he could return to Azkaban Isle to live but Harry had other plans. He gave sirius the option to become the commander of his forces. Would he take the JOB?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

Three days later The goblin warrior showed up for Harry to begin his training regime. They made thier way onto the grounds of the Malfoy Manor and as Harry watched the goblin made the grounds into a training space.

"I want one set of setups while I explain what your training will entail." said Goblin.

Harry sat down and began his setups waiting for the Goblin to speak. "I will train you to use wandless magic as you already know most the spells that require a wand. As you are a Lord of Azkaban your magical core is wider to hold all that you require."

"Okay." said Harry, counting his fifth setup.

"You will learn to summon everything without speaking and without your wand." said goblin.

"You will not be in the wizarding world for training as you need all the training you can get to become the Lord you are. We will be going into the goblin world. "

Before anyone could think Harry and the goblin disappeared and began the two days of training when in the goblin world it was two months.

Hogwarts

Albus paced his room and was driving Snape and Minerva crazy. Minerva finally cast a leg locking charm and summon his chair so he had to be seated. "Now Albus, what is the matter?"

"Harry has disappeared and no one can find him." said ALbus.

"Just like his father thinks he is above all rules." said Snape.

"Stop it now." said Minerva, "No one could get him with the blood wards."

"They have fallen as of two days ago." said Albus, "His magic can not be traced, it is as if he has disappeared from the world."

"WHat can we do?" asked Minerva, before she was interrupted by Snape.

"I will go and see if Lucius knows of the boys whereabouts." said Snape, leaving the office in a flurry.

"Minerva, contact his friends and see if they have heard from him." said ALbus, unlocking the charm on him.

Minerva left the office and knew there was something ALbus was not telling her.

Albus paced his office as he checked out his instruments that he had charmed to tell him of Harry whereabouts and blocks on his magic. Seeing as neither of them was working he smashed them before fixing them magically.

He smirked as he knew that Hedwig would find him, now only to find her. Albus went in search of her, but not before demanding fawkes to search for Hedwig, against her will.

Fawkes soon found herself in front of Hedwig, and hurriedly hooted for her to warn her owner that she was going to be used to get to Harry if he wasnt careful. Hedwig hooted back and they both flew off to find Harry who was still in training.

Harry felt more alive then he had ever felt before, he had finally reached his right height 4 foot 12 inches and still two months he had became stronger then anyone would have ever was not the Potter boy everyone thought he was nor was he a maurader as Sirius wanted him to be. The Warrior Goblin was finished with his training and had stayed behind as Harry wasnt in need of him at the moment.

Harry just took a rest as he came back into the wizarding world and was tired,when what he saw surprised him, his owl Hedwig and Fawkes flying straight to him. He placed his arm out for Hedwig to land on him and fawkes landed beside him on the log. He tried to understand what they both were saying and closed his eyes to try and understand them.

The goblin warrior came to his mind and told Harry, "You can speak with all animals if you open you magic to hear it."

Harry found his magical core and he listened to the owl and Fawkes.

(Fawkes is speaking like this )

_**Hedwig speaks like this.**_

_**Master Fawkes has came with a warning his master is planning to use me to bring harm to you.**_

How is he planning this Fa_wkes._

(He is planning on placing a tracking charm on Hedwig to bring him to you.)

Thank you Fawkes. Is it safe for you to return to him?

(No but unless someone bonds with me then I am stuck to be his forever)

Would you bond with me? Is that okay with you Hedwig?

_**Yes Master, as I like Fawkes very much.**_

(Yes Harry, all I need to do to bond with you is to draw blood from you as you already have my tears)

Harry places his hand out for fawkes and He quickly snipped at Harry finger drawing blood, before healing it once more.

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

Severus Snape walked into Lucius Malfoy manor and straight to his study. Lucius stood as he saw his friend and quickly shook his hand.

"Severus, what has brought you to my manor today?"

"Potter brat is missing and no one knows where he is. Albus is freaking out about it." said Severus, smirking.

"Who is your true loyalty with?"

"Myself." said Severus wondering just what Lucius knew.

"I see, and if you were to find the boy what would you do?"

"See what he has turned on Albus and find out what he aims to do about the dark lord."

No one saw Harry enter the room, or feel the spell he sent to read the man's true intent. He smirked as he saw the one man who hated him in Hogwarts was actually trustworthy.

"I aim to do nothing as the dark lord is my grandfather." said Harry, walking leasurely into the room.

"Y...your grandfather?"

"Yes as James was not a Potter but a Riddle."

"Now it makes sense as to why Albus is after you so much." said Severus, "You are the only one that is a danger to him."

"What do you mean a danger to him, he is light wizard is he not?"

"As if." smirked Severus, who sat down and started to explain exactly what kind of wizard Albus is.

Shocking both Lucius and Harry, and after a while Severus said he needed to get back to Albus.

"Do not tell him where I am, Snape."

"I swear on my magic that I will not reveal the whereabouts of Harry James Riddle. So mote it be."

Harry was satisfied with the oath and watched as the man left, before filling Lucius in on what he knew and had just found out.

Lucius handed Harry a letter and waited for him to read it.

**Dear **Harry

I have just came back with my dad and we found the snorkleworm. Gringotts

alerted me to the marriage contract that was drawn up between our mothers.

I thought you was betrothed to Ginerva Weasley?

Luna Lovegood

Arthur Weasley gazed out his office window and thought back to when the Potter boy came into his family. His wife acted as if he was a son to her and she never treated her real children like that. His expression was sad as he knew something was wrong but could not for the life of him figure it out. He had no idea where he was but knew he was somewhere and it was probably safer then anywhere he had been before.

He felt someone place their arms around him from behind him and he knew the vanilla smell all to well. "Tonks I am not in mood to talk right now."

"Arthur I know, we need to find him so we know he is safe. He is not safe around Albus."

"I know but what can we do. Albus would be furius of he knows."

"He can not know what we do or Harry will be unsafe."

Arthur and Tonks stood in each other arms deep in their thoughts knowing no one could find out about them.

Back at the manor

Harry decided to write back to Luna and ask to meet with her.

_Dear Luna_

_No I am not betrothed to Ginny nor anyone but I do have need of _

6 wifes. I do have the marriage contract concerning you and I if you would like to meet with me and we can speak about it and anything else you would like to speak about.

Harry James Potter

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

Harry looked over his island that he was Lord over he knew he needed to combine the Islands back together to help his people.

The water rushed and crashed over the rocks below and sprayed over the bank of the Island.

Azkaban did not have the cold feeling that most people would think that if would feel. The Dementers had free reign of Azkaban and they stay away from taking people souls without the Lords permission which Harry made sure not to give.

Harry turned back to his caslte knowing he was needed to speak to his advisors.

**Hail Lord Harry!**

**Thank you, we are here today to find the brother stone to the Blue stone. It is needed to combine our islands together once more. We will bring the power back to our people.**

**How are we in search of it?"**

**That is the hard part. It was moved off this island sometime around the time of the last Lord.**

**"The last lord went to the wizarding world, and never returned."**

**Then you need to find out where he went and look in all the hiding places.**

**"So we track his life and we can track his whereabouts then we can find the stone?"**

Severus ate breakfast in the great hall as required for the first month before school. He didnt feel safe here and knew he was goi**ng t**o take Harry up on his offer too leave the wizarding world and hide away so he will stop being used for others benefits.

He quickly left the room and went back to his office as he knew he was going to leave before he was stopped, as Albus was gone from the school.

"My Lord?"

Harry looked up.

"A Severus Snape, is here."

"Show him in?" said Harry, smirking.

The guard step back and waved Severus into the room, as Harry stood.

"Potter?" asked Severus. wondering just what he was to do now.

"Shodum This is The Potion Master I was speaking of." said Harry, waiting for him to speak.

"We need your expertise." said Shodum, "Come follow me I can show you a lab that will be yours to use at your will."

Severus followed Shodum and didnt think twice about it as he would have his own lab to use at his convenience.

-Hogwarts'

Angry eyes looked around the potion professor room, angrily that Snape left without telling him, he was going to make the man pay for leaving him.

He headed back to his office not realizing that someone else was missing as well, Fawkes! He was losing his pawns in the game without having anything to say about it.

_The Boy who lived Disappeared_

_Harry Potter _has disappeared and no one can trace him or his magic. It has been reported that he is dead or behind the fidelus charm, but is any of this true. I expend a special hand to anyone who know the truth and 50 galleons.

For more information of Harry Potter see page 5 -6

review-

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter just the characters I make up in my imagination.

Thanks for the reviews: _**emerald lylythia, geetac, wiccawhitewitchcharmedfan, To the Tardis, darkstar streak**_

_**Note: **__I am writing as my imagination works sorry if you dont like the story. But it is mine to write and I hope everyone likes it._

Harry arrived to see his godfather busy working with his troops and smiled at padfoot seemed happier then he ever saw him. Harry wondered about Remus and wondered just what the man was doing now or if he still work for Albus. Shaking his head he walked on to arrive at Severus new place the Lab of Azkaban Island.

Severus didnt turn around as Harry entered as required by all residents of Azkaban but he just let it go for now. "Severus, is the lab u-p to your standards?"

"MY Lord, It is as you said." said Severus mockingly, showing the respect required of him.

"If there is anything needed that is not here, tell Sodum." said Harry, "As to your dark marks they are being worked to find a way to remove them."

"Really?" asked Severus, shock written all over his face.

"Yes, I want all my residents to be free from the dark lord (the true dark lord) not my grandfather."

"Your...Your grandfather is Riddle?" asked Severus, "That is why Albus is so adamant to destroy him and control you."

"Yes, "Said Harry, "He will never control me again. I am out of his league both magically and in imunity."

"If he finds where I am..."

"He can not find you and if he does he can not touch you as once you agreed to work as potion master you have immunity from all wizarding laws except for my island laws." said Harry, smirking.

Fawkes and Hedwig made their home on Azkaban Island as Harry knew it wasnt safe to be in wizarding london as Dumbledore would no doubt look for them. He wasnt going to be very happy to be without the phoenix that made everyone believe he was a truely light wizard.

Fawkes and Hedwig made a nest as no one knew but Fawkes was a male and as Hedwig was a famalier and magical they could mate.

Harry was warned as he was close to his birthday. he would be hitting his maturity in the wizarding world and he needed to be on Azkaban Island before it happened as they were the only one able to handle their lords powers that would unsurely be unleased.

Harry was just entering the castle when his maturity hit him full force, a backlash hit his advisors. He collapsed not seeing Dobby and Winky appear before him and picking him up before disappearing to reappear on his bed.

The raw power was coming from him releasing the blocks on his magic that someone had placed there to control him.

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

Harry awoke to find he had more magic then he knew. Shimrock was beside him and smirked as Harry realized he was in Azkaban Island Castle. "Mr. Riddle it is time for your inheritance test."

"OK." said Harry biting his finger until blood pour from his finger into bowl.

_Inheritance for Harry Donn Delano Riddle Potter_

Lord Azkaban

Lord Lost Isle

Lord of Potter

Lord Riddle

Heir of Slytherin

Heir of Griffindor

Heir of Rome

Creature inheritances-

*Vampire-day walker

*Werewolf-lykin turn at will

Powers-

Telepathy

Telekinisis

Shadow walker

Summoning creatures

Elemental Powers

Harry smirked as he knew he was beyond control of Albus now that he knew exactly who he was. His grandfather was the man that everyone said had tried to kill him and it was all a lie.

Two days later

Shimrock held all the magical marriage contracts in front of him on the table, waiting for Harry to seat himself along with Lucius, who was there for moral support and Draco Malfoy, who seemed to want to get to know his cousin.

**Ginerva Weasley**

**Cho Chang**

**Parvati Patil**

**Padma Patil**

**Daphne Greengrass**

**Astoria Greengrass**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Hannah Abbott**

**Millicent Bulstrode**

**Su Li**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Susan Bones**

**Hermione Granger**

**Lavender Brown**

**Gabrielle Delacour**

**Katie Bell**

"Harry you have to choose 6 girls for your wifes." said Shimrock.

"Okay name them and I will say yes or no." said Harry wondering if he was making the right choices.

"Ginerva Weasley!"

"Hell No."

"Cho Chang!"

"Hell No."

"Parvati Patil!"

"No."

"Padma Patil."

"No"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Yes."

"Daphne Greengrass."

"No."

"Astoria Greengrass."

"NO."

"Hannah Abbott"

"Yes."

"Millicent Bulstrode."

"No."

"Su Li."

"Hell No."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Yes."

"Susan Bones."

"Yes."

"Hermione Granger."

"No."

"Lavender Brown."

"no."

"Gabrielle Delacour"

"Yes"

"Katie Bell."

"Yes."

"Harry you will need to meet with their fathers to see if they agree."

"Okay let's do that."

"Okay follow me." said Shimrock ignoring the malfoys and walking in front of Harry showing him a conference room.

"Monsieur Delacour welcome!" said Harry.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for agreeing to see my daughter."

"Monsieur it is my pleasure. She is very beautiful and smart."

"You are right." said Mr Delacour, "She takes after her mother, all I ask is that she is protected."

"She will be with me." said Harry, smirking.

"A mr. Zabini has been trying to get her betrothed to him. If you accept then I know she will not join with the dark team."

"I accept her, and I wish for our engagement to start."

"So mote it be." said Mr Delacour, not realizing a ring appeared on his little girl hand.

They sat and talked for hours, and Harry agreed to keep gabriella at his home on Azkaban island.

Mr. Parkinson entered the room, and sneered as he saw the young boy.

"You wish to marry my daughter?"

"Yes."

"What will you do, control her?"

"No my wifes will not be controlled."

"Fine, you can have her hand in marriage."

"So mote it be." said Harry a ring appearing on Pansy hand as well.

Harry left the room, as he needed to eat before meeting with the other fathers.

What will the other fathers say?

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

Harry met with the strangest man he had ever had the pleasure of talking to.

"Mr. Lovegood, it is a pleasure."

"Mr. Potter, I see your head is clear of wackspurts today, which is good as my daughter is looking to marry you."

"I am looking forward to making her my wife as well." said Harry smiling.

"So mote it be." said Mr. Lovegood, smiling before leaving the room, A ring forming on Luna's hand.

"Lady. Abbott, it is my pleasure." said Harry bowing in front of the woman.

"Lord Potter, is is my pleasure, i have a few questions?"

"Ask away!" said Harry waiting for her to seat herself before he took his seat once more.

"Will you have a mistress?"

"No, I will have 6 wifes."

"Why 6?"

"Because my Lordships calls for it."

"Will you abuse them?"

"Hell No never."

"What about kids?"

"That is up to the women."

"Your engaged to my daughter. so mote it be."

A ring appeared the on the girls hand which surprised her. She smirked as she saw the Potter Sig upon the ring. She had the boy who lived as her future husband.

"Mr Potter, It has been to long." said Susan aunt.

"To right you are Lady Bones."

"I have no questions for you as I have reviewed your family and know you are to have 6 wifes."

"Thank you Madam Bones."

"So mote it be."

The ring appeared on Susan finger and she smiled. She was free of Nott for good.

"Lord Bell?"

"Mr. Potter, why have you requested this meeting, you have the marriage contract for my daughter?"

"Because I want to meet with the fathers to make sure if they have questions before I sign the contract."

"More then one wife?"

"Yes 6 to be exact."

"You are a very powerful male."

"Yes, and each wife will be Lady to my lordship."

"I see, then Katie has a great chance of being the true witch she deserves."

"She will be happy and have their own money."

"What about Jobs?"

"If they want them."

"Kids?"

"That is the womans decision."

"About heirs?"

"Only if they wish it."

"So mote it be." said mr bell.

Katie bell had two rings appear on her hand and no one knew what to say as she knew she was betrothed to a powerful man. She cried as she felt shocked to have her future planned so soon.

Harry was worn out after meeting with all of the guardians of his fiances. He finally went back to Malfoy manor and hung out with Draco.

Susan bones and Hannah Abbott was sitting on Susan bed talking.

"Who is your fiance?" asked Susan.

"Potter!"

"WHAT?"

"He is my fiance to."

"Really?"

"Yes. He must need more then one wife which means he is going to be very powerful."

"Good we will be sisters." said Susan,smiling.

"We could do worse." said Hannah, "We could marry Malfoy, ewwwwwwwwwwww."

"No way, I would die first." said Susan.

review

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

_**Missing the boy-who-lived and the Potions Professor of Hogwarts**_

_**By **_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_**Four weeks ago Harry Potter became missing with no sign of his whereabouts. Now two days ago the feared potion Master of Hogwarts became missing, all his possessions gone along with him from his professor position of Hogwarts.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore is requesting for anyone with any information to come forward. He is offering 500 Galleons to anyone for the information of their safe return. He along with everyone else believes this is the work of Death Eaters.**_

Harry laughed as he read the daily prophet. He was beyond angry that Albus thought he was so smart and he knew what money that Albus was going to use but he had quite a surprise because he could no longer access his accounts.

-Headquarters for the Phoenix-

Hermione knew she needed to do something but she didnt know where the potion master She grabbed the letter and ran out of the bedroom at the headquarters in search of the most feared teacher there ever was in Hogwarts. When she didnt find him she went in search of Remus.

"Hermions, is there something you need?" asked Remus, Smiling.

"Sir, I was told that to read this letter I would have to bring it to you first." said Hermione handing over the letter. Remus quickly checked over the letter and his eyes widened. The letter was from his cousin that no one knew he had. He could not for the life of him figure out why this young muggle born girl would have the letter. He quickly scanned the letter and removed all the charms before handing it over to Hermione.

Dear Daughter

As you read this, I am gone from this world . My name is Sapphire Megalis Snape, the only sister to Remus Tobias Snape. I am your real mother and I am very sorry my daughter that I had to give you up but it was for your own well being. Your father is not someone that can be trusted with raising such an innocent child. I hope that you can forgive me in time.

Your uncle Sev or Cousin Remus can tell you more as the rest of this letter will only reveal itself to them. I love you my daughter, Sapphire faith .

She handed the letter back to Remus an waited until he finished reading. She quickly took a seat an waited.

Hermione didnt have to wait long for Remus quickly stood up and motioned for her to follow him. She followed him out of his living room and down into the basement farther away then she was used to. She was surprised however when he opened a portrait and Draco Malfoy was standing there like he was waiting on him.

"Rem?" asked Draco wondering why he had brought Granger into the personal rooms of his.

"Draco tell your father I want him here now ." said Remus, walking over to a small portrait and opening it. Pulling out a few rolls of parchments he closed it and sat down motioning for his cousin to take a seat and handing her a parchment.

She unrolled the parchment and was surprised to see a family tree of the Snape/Prince family. She was surprised to see her mothers name and hers.

She looked at her cousin trying to read his face. She knew that she was trully where she belonged now, but would she ever know her mother and father.

Lucius arrived along with Draco looking as if something was about to jump out at them both. "Rem, what is so urgent that you needed me this late?" asked Lucius not missing the young girl not to far from them. "You know it is dangerous for us to talk."

"My cousin has done what she wanted to and now she has revealed everything to me." said Remus, looking at Hermione. "Miss Granger is none other then Sapphire Faith."

"Sap...Sapphire Fa...ith." said Lucius, his eyes wide. "My.,..My...

"Yes, she is your daughter." said Remus, watching as Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

"My daughter?" said Lucius, smirking. "Daughter, will you accept me?"

"You are my father?" asked Sapphire, looking at her cousin.

"Yes I am." said Lucius, "I am sorry my daughter, for the past. I did not know who you trully were."

"It is all right father." said Sapphire, "Does that make Draco my brother?"

"Yes daughter he is your brother, as your mother is his as well." said Lucius, "Narcissus is only my second wife that is all."

"Where is mother, and why is she not with you?" asked Sapphire.

"Daughter we need to talk about that later." said Lucius, "Right now we need to know what you want to do?"

"I want to be with my true family and away from the muggles that raised me." said Her...Sapphire , smirking in a way that would even out do her brother.

"Will you leave here not to return?" asked Draco wondering just what she was thinking.

"Yes, if you and father will accept me. I am not in love with Ron and I want to be away from him." said Sapphire, "He thinks he owns that Im his personal servant in school."

"Daughter come home with me now." said Lucius, "Rem, you can come to as I know you would be happier at home with us."

"It would look bad if I disappear along with Hermi...Sapphire Faith." said Remus, "Do you have anything that would bring attention to your true identity?"

"No just this necklace and this letter." said Sapphire, (Im calling her that for now on). "What can I do about my stuff?"

"Leave it to me." said Remus, "Is there anything you want or do you want be dispose of?"

"I dont want anything." said Sapphire, "All I need father will provide Im sure as Im sure he dont want anything Muggle in the house."

"Right you are daughter, I could deny you or Draco nothing." said Lucius, "Let's go home, my children."

Sapphire hugged Remus, "Please be careful cousin Remus, I love you."

"I love you to Sapphire, I will meet with you soon." said Remus, shaking Lucius and Draco's hands.

What was Remus plan? Who is Sapphire's mother? Would Draco and Hermione get along? Would she approve of Harrys life now?

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

Harry was laying on his bed at the Malfoy manor and looking over the book he had recieved from gringotts.

**Will of James Potter**

**I, James Thomas Potter, hereby declares this my last will and testament and declare all wills void. I leaves everything of mine to my son Harrison Donn Delano Potter Riddle. **

Harry smirked as he knew that once everyone knew the truth they would be freaked out to know his grandfather was none other then Tom Riddle.

**Will of Lillian Thornstone Riddle Evans.**

**I, Lilliam Thornstone Riddle Evan, hereby declares this my last will and testament and declare all wills void. I leaves everything of mine to my son Harrison Donn Delano Potter Riddle. I request for my son to get in contact with his grandfather and become the heir to him as well.**

_As Harry read the wills a gold light engulfed him and he felt very powerful, and he felt himself awaken within. He felt his magical core expanding and soon he was asleep. _

Pansy sat at the left of her mother who was seated in front of her fathers desk in the study.

"Pansy, your marriage contract has been signed, you are the future wife of the potter boy."

"Father, why have you married me off to him?"

"He is a lord of many houses and he is in need of many wifes who will be Ladys in their own rights."

"Father he is a half blood."

"No he is a pureblood and he is the grandson of the heir of Slytherin."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you are to compose a letter to him tonight and send it out as soon as it is done."

"Do you want to see it father?"

"No you will be his wife that is between you and him. Make sure to make a great impression as you need to be the first wife to marry him."

"Yes, father. May I be excused?"

"Yes." Pansy left and went in search of her room to sat and write her letter to her fiance.

_**Dear Fiance Harry Potter**_

_**I am writing to say I appreciate that you signed my marriage contract and wish to meet with you so we may get to know one another, without the prejudice of our houses.**_

_**Please tell me about youself, what you like and dont like. **_

_**I am currently 11 years old and wish to get to know my fiance soon. My family tradition is to be married by the age of 13 but that is up to you as I will be a faithful wife and fiance. **_

_**Please write back to me my fiance. I wish you hear from you soon.**_

_**Your loving fiance,**_

_**Pansy Leighann Parkinson **_

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

Harry awoke feeling better then he had ever felt before. He knew he was really powerful now and felt his future was the best this time around. He looked shocked to see an black owl looking at his shyly.

He took the letter and saw the owl was in no hurry to leave so he knew she was waiting on a reponse.

He read the letter and knew he was going to bring Pansy to see him so they could spend some time together once he took his residence at the castle of Azkaban.

He wrote back:

_**De**__ar Beautiful Pansy _

_You are very welcome as I know you will make a great Lady Azkaban and we do need to speak soon. I am in the process of changing my residence and as such can not meet with you as of yet but soon. We can write to one another as much as you would like. _

_**Your Fiance**_

Harrison Donn Delano Potter

As he gave owl the parchment he soon went back to his asset book to learn more.

Withdrawels taken from accounts:

age 1- withdrawal 87000 galleons. by Albus Dumbledore.

age 2- Three accounts made to be deposited into from account

*1 Weasleys

*2 phoenix ward

*3 Grangers for care of magical non biological child. of 45000 galleons

age 3-10 no withdrawals

age 11 -10000 pounds transfered to muggle bank for care of nephew

Harry was angry and knew he was going to have his revenge on those he called friends.

He turned the page and looked at properties:

*** Potter house godrics hollow destroyed**

*** Potter Manor- being sold**

***Weasley home- thru debt owe in amount of 150060 galleons needs called in**

***Drake Caslte**

* Azkaban Castle, orphange, and manor

*Dumbledore Manor- debt owe

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

Harry went to Gringotts to speak with his account manager about his future marriages. He needed to know what age he needed to be, to complete the marriage ceremonys.

**Hello Himrock**

**Lord Harry** **it is good to see you again**

**You as well, my friend.**

**What can Gringotts do for you today?**

**I have chosen my wifes but I need to know when the marriage ceremonys need to take place.**

**Ok, Lets see, you need wife for **

*** 2 wifes for Azkaban**

***Lost Isle**

***Potter**

***Merlin**

***black**

First which girls would you want for Azkaban?

Pansy Parkinson and Katie Bell

Pansy can be married at the age of 12 which is her family tradition. Katie Bell can be married at 12 as well. Which will be good as Azkaban needs its ladies and Lord.

Okay, what about the rest?

The lost Isle is in need of her lady as well but not for couple years or so. Who do you choose for the Lost Isle?

I choose Gabriella Delacour.

Good her magic will set well with the Isle.

I have a question about the isle. It has a missing stone which i need to find to bring the full magic back to the Isle.

We have gblins who can search for it and they only charge a small fee of 100 galleons.

"Please set that up for me and I will have my advisors from Azkaban get in touch with them."

"Its done, Lord Harry.

Who do you want to be the Lady Potter/Riddle?

Luna Lovegood.

Ok she can married first if that is your wish.

When?

We can set that up before you go to Hogwarts if you wish.

I will need to talk to Luna about it first and get back to you.

"Concerning Lady Black, you godfather has given the heirship to you before he was incarerated."

"Susan Bones."

"She can not be married until she is 14."

Okay.

"Lady Merlin?"

Hannah Abbott.

"She can not be married until she is 14 as well. Family tradition."

"What do I need to do to prepare for the marriages?"

"Meet with the girls if that is your wish, as they have their rings and the signets have changed if needed on the rings as you have chosen which they are lady for. If something shall happen then you can void the contracts without penalty if needed."

"That is good. Is there a way i can safely place security around my fiances to protect them?"

"As a friend to goblins yes that can be arranged, for security goblins to watch for their safety unseen if prefered."

"That is prefered." said Harry, smirking.

"I will let you know as soon as they are sceduled."

"Thank you Himrock, I will take my leave now, may your gold continously flow."

"Your as well, Lord Harry.

Harry arrived back to the manor and was surprised to see Elder Si standing by Lucius side speaking.

"Elder Si, It is good to see you up and about."

"Thank you My Lord. I wanted to come to you sooner but I was not strong enough. I am at your command."

"We all need to speak, Uncle Lucius may we?"

"Such respect from a young Lord, it makes an old man proud."

"Yes Nephew we may," said Lucius charming the door, from intruders and easdroppers.

"Elder Si, is there something you wanted to speak about?"

"My lord, the magic is slowly returning to the Lost Isle. Even the little ones feel it and everyone is happy once more."

"I see. I am glad to hear it."

"The other Elders are not happy to know you are not on the Isle all time, but that is not why i came."

"Why have you came?"  
"We know of the lost stone and it drains our magic as it is gone, which separates us from our home land Azkaban. Most of the residents on Lost Isle are DAY WALKERS."

"You mean Vampires?"

"The same but we are stronger as we are also shadow walkers."

"I see, and I am glad to know that fact." said Harry, "What other residents are there?"

"I am daywalker/shadow walker.

"Elder Eric is Vampire-full stock."

"Elder Samuel is a Demon."

"Elder Dean is Veela -male."

"The elders are the leaders of the groups am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then we need to speak more about the groups."

"YEs my lord."

"Elder Si, are you returning home or would you like to stay tonight?" asked Lucius, seeing the man needed rest.

"If it pleases my lord I will stay."

"Yes stay." said Harry, watching as Lucius called Dobby to come and show Elder Si to his room.

After he was gone, Lucius and Harry spoke, of what he knew.

"Uncle, I am planning on take up residence on Azkaban Island until such time as I need to attend Hogwarts, and may i request that Draco spend some time there as well?"

"He may nephew, as I knew you would want to get to know your land and people. A letter came for you from the Lovegoods, here you go."

"Thank you Uncle." said Harry taking the letter and opening it.

_Dear Harry_

_My daughter is to be forced into marriage by the Weasley boy. He has been trying to catch her out alone. Is there something I can do to have her taken from here and away from the danger? The marriage contract is in good standing with you and I do not want to see it voided._

_MR Lovegood._

Harry was beyond pissed off to know that Luna was being stalked. He looked at Lucius, and before he could speak the fire in his study lit, and out pop a beat up form of Luna Lovegood.

He instantly grabbed the girl and checked to see if she had a pulse which she did.

Lucius called Dobby and sent him after a mediwitch and to have Helvy prepare a room for the girl.

Harry was beyond freaked and knew someone was going to pay dearly. Before Lucius could stop him Harry went into the fire and arrived at the Lovegood home to find it on fire and mr lovegood bond to a tree without his skin in tact. Lucius and Harry went checked the man to see if he was alive and Harry was relieved to find he was not as he was dead and free from suffering.

"Mr lovegood I will take care of Luna I promise you." said Harry, leaving the scene as he felt other wizards arriving and knew he didnt need found there.

Harry arrived back at the manor and went in search Luna's room. He needed to see if she was alright.

Would Luna be alright? Who killed her father and hurt her?

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

Harry was lost in his own thoughts, his life was more complicated then he ever thought. He came back to his 11 year old self to find himself with 6 soon to be wifes and the Lord of many.

Now he was angry beyond belief as the one girl he was soon to marry was beaten nearly to death and her father murdered. He promised revenge as no one had a right to do what they had done to her.

He stood outside her door and awaited for the mediwitch to exit the room. As she did so, he encountered her to explain just what injuries his fiance had.

"Madam?"

"Lord Potter, It is such a shame to see such injuries to such a young girl."

"What injuries has she sustained? Are they life threatening?"

"She has been molested, beaten, and suffered under the crucio curses more then once. They are not life threatening but she needs potions and alot of rest."

"Molested by who?"

"That I can not say without her premission."

"Okay."

"As her fiance, she is your ward as her father is passed to the other world."

"I know... send the bill to Gringotts and it will be paid."

"Thank you Lord Harry, I have left the potions in the room with the Elf Dobby, with instructions on how to care for her."

"Thank you Madam Himse."

The Mediwitch took her leave and Harry entered his fiances room, to see her sleep on her bed with her blond hair spread out of the pillow, making her look like an angel.

**Master Harry, She is sleep peacefully.**

**Thank you Dobby.**

**"Master I will make sure she needs for nothing. I have on a scedule to bring her magical core back to normal."**

**"I appreciate it Dobby."**

Harry sat beside his fiance and awaited for her to awaken.

"_Harry..._

"Luna Im here."

_"My father sent me to saf...be safe."_

"I know Luna, you are safe here with me."

_"He gone. I feel it."_

"Im sorry my love he is gone but what happened?"

"_We just recently came back to our home, from travelling looking for the Makcel and I felt someone follow me."_

"Who?"

_"Ronald followed me and he kept pushing me into doing things I didnt want to do."_

'He is the one who molested you?"

_"Yes, please dont break the contract."_

I wont." said Harry hugging his fiance. He spent the rest of the day getting toknow each other until she fell asleep. Asking Dobby to keep eye on her he left the room, to find Elder Si.

Weasleys

"Ron, when Albus finds out she got away he will punish us most severly."

"I know Mum." Ron his face red.

"No one knows of her whereabouts? You should have given the necklace to her then we could track her."

"Mum she wouldnt bloody take anything I gave her."

'Well you better find her or Albus will ruin us."

"Im going Mum, I wonder where Hermione has got to?"

Albus will deal with her soon as well.

As Ron left Molly fire called Albus,


	5. Chapter 5

_What Molly._

_He has failed Albus. She got away._

_FIND HER!_

_He is looking for her now._

_You will not get paid if she not found. Would you want Arthur to find out or your sons?_

_No Albus please._

_"Then do as I say NOW!_

As the call ended Albus blew up his office and felt little better but knew he needed to fix his office before anyone saw it.

"Shacklebolt!"

"Albus?"

I want you to find the Lovegood girl and bring her to me. She is going to ruin all my plans. I want someone to search for the whereabouts of Harry Potter and Severus Snape.

"Sure can do!"

Good.

What can be done? live or dead?

"I dont care except i want Harry live."

What will happen next?

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

**Elder Si?**

**What can I do as my fiance was abused and her father killed?**

**"It is best to ask the Blue Stone?"**

**"I will as we can speak telepathy."**

**"She can seek asylum on the Lost Isle if you so choose or Azkaban."**

**"I want her close to me and I am taking up residence on Azkaban. Gringotts has said that we may be married in month if we choose to."**

**"My Lord, if i may speak freely?"**

**"Yes you may."**

**"If she chooses to marry you in month time,come to the lost isle and we will give the wedding of her dreams without a galleon from you."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, is she the one you choose for the lady of isle?"**

**"No she is the lady Potter-riddle."**

**"All your ladys can come."**

**"Thank you Elder Si, I will ask her soon."**

Harry left Elder Si room and went back to check on his fiance, before turning in for the night.

-Next day-

Lucius knew he didnt want his daughter to see Harry just yet so he made her stay in the lower part of the manor as Harry didnt venture there.

He went to Harry room and was surprised to see him wide awake at such an early hour.

"Harry, are you well?"

"Yes uncle. Just thinking."

"Harry i have recently found my daughter and she is in the manor as we speak, as to her identity, i didnt want her to lay eyes on you without your knowledge."

"Who is she?"

"Hermione Granger,"

"How?"

"She was taken by her mother who believed Albus Dumbledore, and changed her identity. Her real name is Sapphire Faith Malfoy."

"Does she know Im here?"

"No and she wont unless you wish it."

"No because I dont know if she was betraying me before. I would like to get to know the real her later on as she is my cousin."

"I see, thank you. Draco has brought to my attention that he wishs to train on the Azkaban Island if you allow it."

"Yes, he can do well there. I will contact Padfoot and let him know."

"Thank you." said Lucius, his eyes lighting up at having his family here. "I know it will help to be close to his godfather as well."

"Uncle I am taking residence on Azkaban Island and Luna is also. Im asking her to marry me sooner then I was planning as she needs safety net, from forceable marriage with her father gone."

"I would like to be invited." smirked Lucius.

"Of course uncle," said Harry, "As you are my best man."

"Are you sure?"

"Uncle you have been there for me when I was unsure of my inheritance and life. I would like very much for you to be my best man."

"Harry I accept." said Lucius, "I would like help in annulling my marriage to Narcissus as well."

"As the lord Black, I can annull it but she will be my ward."

"Is there something else I can do?"

"Annulling her marriage or divorcing her will make her my ward."

"Oh i will think of that." said Lucius. "We need to think about that."

-Weasley home-

Fred and George was shocked to know that Molly and Ron was in together to hurt Harry and Luna. They needed to find Harry and warn him but how. They didnt know the boy but no one needed to be used the way they were planning on using him.

"Just what all has Mum done?" asked Fred to George, knowing that they needed the truth now.

"I dont know but she getting money somewhere and as a Weasley male I am going to find out how much is in our vault." said George. "I wonder if Father knows?"

"We need to talk to him, he is in his shed." said Fred, and hurriedly walked away.

"Father, can we talk in private?"

"Yes, boys." said arthur casting the charm.

"What is up boys?"

"Father i think you need to check our family vault as we heard something that makes us suspicious of Mum and Ron."

Trusting his sons, he agreed and they took off in the flying car to gringotts.

"Samson, I need to see my account manager."

"Mr. Weasley of course."

Mr Weasley soon found him and his sons in the office of Grangly.

"Grangly i hope your galleons freely flow."

"Thank you Lord Weasley." said the goblin smirking. "How may I help you today?"

"I need account balance and record of all deposits and withdraws into my family accounts including my wifes."

"Ok, let's see Mr. Weasley you have three accounts one being recently opened in the name of Molly and Ronald Weasley."

"By Who?"

"The accounts was opened by Albus Dumbledore and is fed from the account of one Harry Potter."

"As her husband and Lord, that is not allowed."

"He had a written letter signed in your blood."

"I want to see it."

As Arthur saw the letter he knew that Molly had taken his blood illegally and was going to block her for good."

"I wish to activate the prenuptial agreement, as she has disobeyed me." said Arthur, "I want the money refunded to the Potter account and I want no accounts opened without my premission."

"So it mote be."

"About the account that was opened in the twins names?"

"What account?"

"It was opened by Harry Potter himself. Here is a letter for the twins."

**Dear Fred and George**

**I hope you become the next mauraders. I know your pranks will be greatest. Here is the deed to the shop in Gringotts name Weasleys Joke shop! It is yours once you are of age, as right now your father has complete ownership with the taxes being paid up for five years.**

**Have fun **

**Harry Potter**

Neither boy knew what to think, as they knew of the mauraders.

Arthur was floored, as his sons greatest dreams was set thanks to this little boy.

He knew he needed to speak with this boy and right any wrongs that his wife has done.

He knew that Albus was not going to be happy if he found out about the money returning to Harry.

"Will Albus find out about the money being returned?"

"No he doesnt have access to the accounts anymore. The Potter boy has closed off access to all accounts."

"Good can you get a letter to him?"

"Write it out and send it here. We will give his mail to him."

"Thank you."

Arthur and the boys left Gringotts, all silent until Fred brought up his Mum.

"What will happen to Mum?"

"As the agreement when we wed she is to obey me and ask for permission for money. I never enforced the rules as I trusted her."

"And now?"

"Now she will not have free reign to do as she pleases. If she trys then our marriage is annulled."

"What of us?"

As the male and Lord I have all rights to your kids. Even little ginny."

Read and review

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

_**Dear Harry Potter**_

_**We thank you very much for the joke shop and money. We have also came across some information that you have been robbed and the money went into Mum account that father knew nothing about, and Father closed the account and all money is to be refunded. Please dont hold a grudge against us as we knew nothing about it. We will swear an oath to you if you so choose.**_

_**The Weasley twins.**_

Harry knew he was not mad at them for anything and quickly wrote back.

**Dear Weasley twins**

**I am not mad at you all and im glad you like the** **shop as im sure you will make great use of it. **

**I have knowledge of the theif and do not hold Arthur or any of you responsible. I am sure your mum has been used by dumbledore and would prefer that a test be done to check her for potions or spells.**

**Harry Potter**

Arthur agreed with Harry and before confronting his wife he made an appointment with the family mediwitch to have truth serum administered to her as well as the rest of the family.

As he walked into the house, he called molly into the kitchen and the rest of the family.

_Ronald_

_Ginerva_

_Fred_

_George_

_Percy_

_Molly_

"Molly, no one is to leave this room until i say."

"Arthur you have never commanded me to do anything."

"I envoke the charm placed on our prenuptial aggrement and it mote be done."

"B..."Molly was silenced as she was not to question her husband.

The mediwitch arrived which surprised Molly and Ronald and Ginevera.

"Mr. Weasley, Im ready when you are."

"Anytime." said Arthur.

"Mrs Weasley, please look at me."

Molly turned and opened her mouth to speak when the mediwitch pour truth serum into her mouth.

"What is your name?"

_molly pervill weasley_

"Have you been take money from anyone "husband knowledge?"

_promised to annull my marriage and give me James Potter money so that i can have my own i have to do is spy on harry potter once he begins school and have my youngest son be friend him._

"Have you done what albus wanted willingly?"

_Yes, i have given him all the information he wanted. I have given all my sons potions and albus was not happy that they have not worked._

The potion wore off and Molly cried. She knew she was in trouble now as she had broke the rules of the marriage.

"_Ronald."_

Ron opened his mouth and took the potion. He wasnt sure what he was going to reveal but knew his father was not happy.

"What is your name?

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

Did you have knowledge that your mum was gaining money from albus?

_taking me with her when she leaves as she does not care for the others. She says I am her one true son._

"Did she promise you anything else?"

_She promised that i would own the chuddly cannons once she leaves father, as I am not his son but the son of Albus._

"What about the other kids?"

_Fred george bill and charlie Percy and Ginerva are fathers children. _

Do you hate harry potter?

_no i just dont want to be poor. He has no parents and all the money it is not fair. I want money._

The potion wore off and Arthur was even more frustrated.

Without letting the mediwitch finish. He look at her and said" Thank you for your time, here is you money. Have a good day."

After she left, Arthur looked at Molly and had to hold himself back to stop from slapping her.

**Molly you have made the last mistake in this marriage. You have committed adultery and had a child out of wedlock.**

**You are now banned from the tribe Weasley and can not as of today enter this house or anything owned by Weasleys. **

**You are forthwith stripped of Weasley name and are considered an outcast.**

**Ronald Weasley**

**As you are not son of Weasley you are forthwith stripped of the Weasley name and are no longer considered Heir to Weasley line. So mote it be!**

**Fred- So mote it be**

**George-so mote it be**

**percy- So mote it be**

**ginerva- So mote it be**

Molly and Ronald both were throwed magically out of the house and could not re-enter the home. They were homeless and one was without a name.

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

**Daily Prophet**

**The Manipulations of Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts**

The Old headmaster would be turning in his grave to know that Hogwarts is being runned by such and incompetent Headmaster, who hires incompetent professors like Severus Snape, Sybil Trelawney, professor Binns and Argus Filch, and professor Quirrell.

So many hogwarts students have reported the professors to be abusive and intolerable. They are incompetent professors who have no teaching qualifications.

He has allowed polyjuiced wizards to enter the school and endanger all students, as he has released creatures that grown wizards will not even come near let alone fight at the age of 12. Who agrees that Hogwarts need a new headmaster and professors?

Rita Skeeter

Harry smirked as he read the prophet. No one saw and knew just how rita had gotten the information but they knew the parents were not going to stand for it. Harry knew that no one could get rid of the headmaster just yet but soon he knew the headmaster was going to be gone. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to wreck havoc on everyone. He was going to be worse then the mauraders ever were.

2 weeks later

Harry knew he needed to get back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. But after talking with his advisors he knew he had a plan to take care of before he would return along with his wife and fiancés.

He found himself back down with the blue stone and knew she was his true friend. " My lord you have the magic to learn everything, all you have to do is focus your magic and you will be very powerful." Said the stone. "Now the ghost of the almighty will test you, I am here as you need, My lord."

The first ghost he saw was the Godric Griffindor.

"_My heir, I see you wish to bring the magical world back to its formal glory. I wish you all the best in your endevours."_

"_I will gift you with the knowledge and experience of Combat and swordsman. You have to train your body to except the knowledge. A daily exercise routine would help with that."_

Harry felt as if his core had expanded and was for one time in his life truly happy.

The Second ghost was of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"_Son you have outshine all heirs before you. I bestow on you the quick reader knowledge and the ability to apparate."_

Before the night was over Harry knew he needed to sleep before he passed out . He had gained a lot of power and knowledge. (I wont describe them all until they appear in the story.)


End file.
